AKB48
center|600px AKB48 *'Nombre:' AKB48 ** ¿Por qué?: Su nombre es un juego de palabras viene de AKiBa (AKB), que hace mención al distrito de Akihabara en dónde se encuentra la sede principal y teatro del grupo. El 48 era la cantidad de miembros que se queria llegar, pero con el tiempo fue aumentando, también se menciona en inglés (Forty-Eight) o japonés (Yon Juu Hachi). *'Miembros:' 114 chicas **'TEAM A:' 21 **'TEAM K:' 24 **'TEAM B:' 25 **'TEAM 4:' 25 **'TEAM 8:' 45 **'TEAM KAIGAI:' 2 **'TEAM Kenkyuusei:' 27 *'Origen:' Akihabara, Tokio, Japón *'Debut:' 8 de Diciembre de 2005 *'Género:' J-Pop *'Productor:' Yasushi Akimoto (Aki-P) *'Manager general:' Yokoyama Yui *'Agencia General:' AKS (AKB48) y SONY Music Japan. **'Sub-Unidades:' AKB48 Units *'Grupos Hermanos:' **AKB48 China **SKE48 **NMB48 **HKT48 **NGT48 **STU48 **SDN48 **OJS48 **JKT48 **AKB48 Team TP **MNL48 **BNK48 **MUM48 **SGO48 **SNH48 **BEJ48 **GNZ48 **SHY48 **CKG48 **AKB48 Team SH *'Grupo rival:' **Nogizaka46 **Keyakizaka46 **Yoshimotozaka46 **Hinatazaka46 Carrera AKB48 es un grupo ídol japonés producido por Yasushi Akimoto. El grupo cuenta con su propio teatro en el Edificio Quijote, en Akihabara, lugar donde los respectivos teams se presentan diariamente. Los miembros de primera generación fueron anunciados en octubre de 2005. El primer single del grupo, Sakura no Hanabiratachi, fue lanzado el 1 de febrero de 2006. Actualmente están firmados bajo King Records, originario de DefSTAR RECORDS / Sony Music Japan. AKB48 tiene el récord mundial Guinness por ser el grupo con mas integrantes del mundo. Hasta la fecha, el grupo ha vendido más de veinte millones de copias, convirtiéndolo en el grupo femenino más popular y con mayores ventas en la historia de Japón y es el 5to grupo femenino con mas ventas a nivel mundial. Integrantes * TEAM A * TEAM K * TEAM B * TEAM 4 * TEAM 8 * TEAM KAIGAI * TEAM Kenkyuusei Unidades *AKB48 Units Otra información Elecciones Senbatsu Sousenkyo *Las elecciones Senbatsu Sousenkyo son un evento que se lleva a cabo cada año en el mes de junio, busca seleccionar a las integrantes que participaran en el siguiente single, los fans votan por sus integrantes favoritas, de ellas se seleccionan a las 80 con mas alta votación, actualmente se postulan miembros de AKB48, SKE48, NMB48 Y HKT48, desde el 2013 pueden participar quienes hayan sido transferidas a grupos extranjeros y también miembros ya graduadas. *Las que clasifican en la posiciones 1 a 16 son quienes participaran en la canción principal del single, lo que también les dará mas promoción y oportunidades dentro del grupo. Quien obtenga el 1° lugar se coronara como la centro del single. *'Senbatsu:' Se refiere a las miembros seleccionadas para las canciones de los singles (puede variar en cantidad, 16 a 36) son elegidas por quienes administran el grupo, con execepcion del single del Janken Taikai y de las elecciones Senbatsu Sousenkyo. Elecciones Senbatsu Sousenkyo, resultados finales: # Matsui Jurina (SKE48 - TEAM S, 194,453 votos) (↑2) (Centro) (Kami7) # Suda Akari (SKE48 - TEAM E, 154,011 votos) (↑4) (Kami7) # Miyawaki Sakura (HKT48 - TEAM KIV, 141,106 votos) (↑1) (Kami7) # Ogino Yuka (NGT48 - TEAM NIII, 81,629 votos) (↑1) (Kami7) # Okada Nana (AKB48 - TEAM 4, 75,067 votos) (↑4) (Kami7) # Yokoyama Yui (AKB48 - TEAM A, 67,465 votos) (↑1) (Kami7) # Muto Tomu (AKB48 - TEAM K, 62,611 votos) (Re-ingreso) (Kami7) # Oba Mina (SKE48 - TEAM KII, 53,998 votos) (↑18) # Yabuki Nako (HKT48 - TEAM H, 51,620 votos) (↑28) # Tanaka Miku (HKT48 - TEAM H, 50,175 votos) (↑18) # Souda Sarina (SKE48 - TEAM KII, 48,671 votos) (↓3) # Takahashi Juri (AKB48 - TEAM B, 48,100 votos) (↓1) # Mukaichi Mion (AKB48 - TEAM A, 47,485 votos) (↑4) # Yoshida Akari (NMB48 - TEAM M, 46,837 votos) (↑2) # Furuhata Nao (SKE48 - TEAM KII, 45,688 votos) (↓1) # Homma Hinata (NGT48 - TEAM NIII, 39,241 votos) (↓3) Kami7 * El término Kami7 (7 diosas) describe las 7 miembros más populares entre los grupos 48, AKB48, SKE48, NMB48, HKT48, etc. Los aficionados utilizan los rankings de la Senbatsu Sousenkyo cada año para determinar el Kami7 de ese año. Incluso si algunas chicas caen de la parte superior 7 en la Senbatsu Sousenkyo, se siguen considerando un Kami (ejemplos: Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna y Takahashi Minami). A veces, la gente considera que quien está en el puesto 8 también es una Kami y se refieren al Kami7 como Kami8. Datos Extra * En total, 17 miembros han sido identificados como Kami en el transcurso de 9 elecciones Senbatsu. (Hasta 2016) * El segmento "AKB48 Next Generation" en AKBINGO! (Mostrado en 2013) consideraron a Oshima Yuko, Watanabe Mayu, Kashiwagi Yuki, Sashihara Rino, Shinoda Mariko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna e Itano Tomomi como las 8 (Kami 8) diosas del grupo 48. * Matsui Rena y Suda Akari son las únicas miembros de Kami 7 que nunca han sido miembros de AKB48. (Por confirmar) * Watanabe Mayu es la única miembro que ha sido parte de Kami 7 para todos los Senbatsu Sousenkyo, hasta que se graduó Janken Taikai Es un evento realizado todos los años donde las miembros senbatsu son seleccionadas mediante un torneo de "Piedra, Papel y Tijeras" donde la ganadora se corona como la centro del single, este torneo también le permite a integrantes que no son elegidas senbatsu normalmente puedan participar en la canción principal para el single de diciembre. Ganadoras: *2010: Uchida Mayumi - "Chance No Junban" (centro) *2011: Shinoda Mariko - "Ue Kara Mariko" (centro) *2012: Shimazaki Haruka - "Eien Pressure" (centro) *2013: Matsui Jurina - "Suzukake Nanchara" (centro) *2014: Watanabe Miyuki - Debut en Solitario *2015: Fujita Nana - Debut en Solitario *2016: Tanabe Miku - Centro de nueva unidad *2017: Aramaki Misaki, Unjo Hirona - Debut en Solitario Center El término Center (センター) se utiliza generalmente para describir el miembro principal del siguiente single. La "center" se pone la posición central en la formación de los miembros, y también obtiene la exposición la mayoría de los medios de comunicación para que solo. El término también se utiliza para los centros de caras B y canciones de la etapa, por ejemplo. El centro podría ser compartida entre dos personas - conocido como un centro de W (Wセンター) - o el único podría tener ningún centro y justa distribución de la posición entre los diferentes miembros. Centro usualmente se refiere a la chica / s cuales la formación de danza da mayor atención a. En Sayonara Crawl se demostró que incluso una de cuatro miembros punto central compartido puede ser una posibilidad, con la mayor parte de la formación de la danza dar igual atención a cuatro miembros diferentes. Con el fin de variar el centro, la posición central se puede ganar en el Senbatsu Sousenkyo , y también en el Janken Taikai. Discografía 'Álbums' 'Álbumes Recopilatorios' 'Singles' Dramas *Tofu Pro Wrestling (2017) *Cabasuka Gakuen (2016) *AKB Love Night Koi Koujo (2016) *CROW'S BLOOD (2016) *AKB Horror Night Adrenaline no Yoru (2015) *Majisuka Gakuen 5 (2015) *Majisuka Gakuen 4 (2015) *So long! (NTV, 2013) *Majisuka Gakuen 3 (2012) *Sakura Kara no Tegami (2011) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (2011) *Majisuka Gakuen (2010) Películas *Sonzai Suru Riyuu DOCUMENTARY of AKB48 (2016) *Documentary of AKB48: The Time Has Come (2014) *Documentary of AKB48: NO FLOWER WITHOUT RAIN (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: Show Must Go On (2012) *Documentary of AKB48: To Be Continued (2011) Programas de TV *Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) *AKBINGO! (2008 - ) *AKB48 Nemousu Terebi (2008 - ) *AKB48 no Anta, Dare? (2013 - ) *AKB48 SHOW! (2013 - ) *AKB48+10 (2007 - 2010) *AKB 1ji 59fun! (2008) *AKB 0ji 59fun! (2008) *Shukan AKB (2009 - 2012) *Naruhodo High School (2010) *AKB-Kyuu Gourmet Stadium (2010) *AKB48 600sec. (2010) *AKB Kousagi Dojo (2012 - 2014) *AKB MOTOR CLUB (2012) *Gachi Gase (2012 - 2013) *Bimyo-na Tobira AKB48 no GachiChallenge (2012 - 2013) *Kayou Kyoku! (2012 - 2013) *Saturday Night Child Machine (Team B) (2013) *AKB48 Eizo Center (2013) *AKB48 Konto "Nani mo Soko made..." (2013 - 2014) *AKB48 Renai Sousenkyo (2014) *※ AKB Shirabe (2014 - 2015) *AKB to XX! (2010 - 2016) *Ariyoshi AKB Kyowakoku (2010 - 2016) *AKB Kanko Taishi (2013 - 2017) De educación *NHK Koukou Kouza (2014 - ) Programas de Radio * AKB48 no All Night Nippon (2010 -) Anime *AKB0048 (2012 - 2013) Manga *AKB49 〜Renai Kinshi Jourei〜 Aplicaciones *2010.12.23 AKB1/48 "Idol to Koishitara..." (Playstation Portable) *2011.10.06 AKB1/48 "Idol to Guam de Koishitara..." (Playstation Portable) *2011.10.25 AKB48 Stage Fighter (Smartphone App) *2012.08.10 AKB48 Trading Card Game & Collection (AR Card Game) *2012.10.05 AKB48+Me (Nintendo 3DS) *2012.12.20 AKB1/149 Renai Sousenkyo (Playstation Portable, Playstation Vita, Playstation 3) *2013.01.30 AKB48 no Yabou (Smartphone App, PC) *2013.12.21 Sailor Zombie AKB48 Arcade Edition (Arcade) *2014.05.07 AKB48 Official Music Game (Smartphone App) *2017.04.17 AiKaBu (Smartphone App) *2017.10.27 AKB48 Stage Fighter 2 Battle Festival (Smartphone App) *2018.04.10 AKB48 Dice Caravan (Smartphone App) *2018.07.02 Arcana no Himitsu (Smartphone App) *2018.08.16 AKB48 Beat Carnival (Smartphone App) Musicales *DUMP SHOW! *AKB48 Kagekidan 「∞・Infinity」 *AKB49 ~Renai Kinshi Jourei~ The Musical Photobooks *'2016:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2016 *'2016:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2016 *'2015:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2015 *'2015:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2015 *'2015:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2015 *'2014:' AKB48 Yusatsu THE WHITE ALBUM *'2014:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2014 *'2014:' AKB48 no Inu Kyoudai *'2014:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2014 *'2014:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2014 *'2013:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2013 *'2013:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2013 *'2013:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2013 *'2013:' AKB48 Official Diary 2013-2014 *'2012:' AKB48 Official Diary 2012-2013 *'2012:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2012 *'2012:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2012 *'2012:' AKB48 Yuusatsu THE GREEN ALBUM *'2012:' AKB48 Yuusatsu THE YELLOW ALBUM *'2012:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2012 *'2011:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2011 *'2011:' AKB48 Yuusatsu THE BLUE ALBUM *'2011:' AKB48 Yuusatsu THE RED ALBUM *'2010:' AKBINGO! OFFICIAL BOOK *'2010:' AKB48 FASHION BOOK Wagamama Girlfrined ~Oshare Princess wo sagase! *'2009:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou *'2008:' AKB48 visual book 2008 featuring Research Student *'2008:' AKB48 visual book 2008 featuring team B *'2008:' AKB48 visual book 2008 featuring team K *'2008:' AKB48 visual book 2008 featuring team A *'2007:' 8 Genshou *'2007:' Request Hour Set List Best 100 Photobook *'2007:' AKB48 JUMP & CRY Conciertos Conciertos en Japón Conciertos en el extranjero * 2009.07.02 - Japan Expo Paris * 2009.09.27 - AKB48 in Webster Hall * 2010.11.20 - Japan Pop-Culture Festival 2010 Moscow * 2010.12.12 - AKB48 in Singapore Meet The Fans Session * 2011.09.24 - Shanghai Japan Week * 2012.02.25 - Jakarta Japan Pop Culture Festival 2012 * 2012.03.27 - Japan Pop Culture Concert 2012 in Washington D.C. Celebrating 100th anniversary of Cherry Blossom with AKB48 * 2015.02.20 - AKB48 and JKT48 Concert Together 〜Holding hands together with the first sister〜 * 2015.05.10 - AKB48 in New York for Japan Day 2015 * 2015.11.07-08 - AKB48 Team 8 in Manila for Cool Japan Festival 2015 Curiosidades *Es considerado como el grupo de idols más exitoso y famoso en Japón. *AKB48 tiene sus grupos hermanos que estan fuera de Japón: **'JKT48', proviene de Jakarta/Yakarta ciudad de Indonesia. y canciones originales en su idioma. **'TPE48' proviene de Taipei, capital de Taiwán. Aún no han debutado. **'MNL48 '''proviene' de Manila', ciudad de Filipinas. Cantan las canciones de AKB48 y canciones originales en su idioma. **'BNK48 proviene de '''Bankok, ciudad de Tailandia. Cantan las canciones de AKB48 y canciones originales en su idioma. **'SGO48 '''Proviene de '''Saigón '(Ho Chi Minh), ciudad de Vietnam. Aún no han debutado. **'MUM48' proviene de Mumbai ciudad de India. Aún no han debutado. **'SNH48' proviene de Shanghai, ciudad de China. Cantan las canciones de AKB48 y canciones originales en su idioma. **'BEJ48' proviene de Bejin, capitan de China. Cantan las canciones originales en su idioma. **'GNZ48' proviene de Guangzhou, ciudad de China. Cantan las canciones originales en su idioma. **'SHY48 '''proviene de '''Shenyang', ciudad de China. Cantan las canciones originales en su idioma. **'CKG48' proviene de Chongqing, ciudad de China. Cantan las canciones originales en su idioma. *AKB48 no posee un numero determinado de integrantes ya que regularmente sufre modificaciones. Sus miembros estan divididas en cuatro equipos: TEAM A, TEAM K, TEAM B y TEAM 4. Adicionalmente tiene un equipo de entrenamiento que se llama "TEAM Kenkyuusei". *Así como AKB48 tiene numerosos miembros y equipos, también en Corea del Sur hay un grupo con numerosos miembros y equipos, conocidos en Japón como la versión masculina de AKB48; el grupo se llama Apeace. *AKB48, como todos los grupos "48" tiene su propio teatro (AKB48劇場). Se encuentra en el octavo piso del edificio Don Quijote en Akiharabara, Tokyo. **Las entradas para poder asistir se sortean por internet, ya que la demanda es demasiada debido a su reducida capacidad. **Las miembros hacen presentaciones todos los días, divididas en los Teams (excepto cuando hay algún evento que todas deban asistir). **Tiene 2 columnas justo en frente del escenario, lo que no permite a los espectadores poder disfrutar show completamente. Muchos ingenieros intentaron removerlas, pero es imposible ya que en tal caso, el edificio se derrumbaría. Dichas columnas poseen en ellas trozos de cinta de color rosa, que representan el número de años que AKB48 ha estado llevando a cabo en el teatro (10). **El pasillo que conduce al teatro tiene en sus paredes las fotos de todas las miembros y las graduadas. *El título en la portada de Sakura no Hanabiratachi fue escrito a mano por Usami Yuki, su primer y último single y Senbatsu. *'Skirt, Hirari' es hasta ahora el Senbatsu más pequeño con solo 7 chicas (en ese momento, llamado SukaHira Seven) *'Aitakatta' se conoce comúnmente como la canción insignia de AKB48 y también es una de las canciones cantadas por todos los miembros de AKB, SKE y Kenkyuusei (de ambos grupos) al menos una vez durante su carrera dentro del grupo. *Para el single de Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou Akimoto Yasushi le dijo a Takahashi Eiki (director de PV), que el centro de la canción era Takahashi Minami. Sin embargo, al director se le dio la libertad de elegir el "personaje" principal del MV, y eligió a Oshima Yuko. *El Variety Show de larga ejecución de AKB48 se llamó AKBINGO! en honor al single BINGO!, la canción se ha utilizado de vez en cuando en el programa. *'Boku no Taiyou '''fue el tema del KBC Water and Green Campaign 2007 y fue el tema de cierre del anime Deltora Quest, para la primera bonificación de prensa, se incluyó una pegatina del anime. *En agosto de 2008, Kikuchi Ayaka fue despedida por un escándalo que surgió al revelarse unas fotos de ella con su novio, aunque más tarde fue contratada a través de otra audición, volviendo a ser parte del grupo como una ''Kenkyuusei. *Okubora Chinatsu del TEAM 8, se graduó por razones académicas, permaneció poco tiempo en el grupo. *AKB48 tuvo su concierto debut en EE.UU. en el Webster Hall de Nueva York el 27 de septiembre de 2009. *En el 2010, un nuevo método de selección innovador apareció; las miembros compitieron entre sí en un torneo de piedra, papel o tijera para estar en el próximo single, siendo la ganadora la center del vídeo. *El grupo ha vendido más de veinte millones de copias, convirtiéndolo en el grupo femenino mas popular y con mayores ventas en la historia de Japón. *'Heavy Rotation' catapultó al grupo a su máxima fama rompiendo varios récords como: **Fue el segundo single más vendido en Japón en 2010. **Primer AKB48 single clasificado 1 # en Chaku-uta (sintonía) en listas diarias y semanales. **Primer AKB48 Single en vender 650,000 copias (el récord anterior era Ponytail a Shushu con 500k) **Primera canción de AKB48 en encabezar todas las clasificaciones de Rocochoku en la misma semana. **Este single hizo a AKB48 el tercer artista femenino en tener singles con más de 500k de ventas en la primera semana. Para los grupos idol femeninos, AKB48 hizo historia como las primeras. **Este single es actualmente el single más largo en las listas de AKB48, con 123 semanas. *'Beginner '''fue el primer single de AKB48 en vender 1,000,000 de copias, el primer single en tener millón de ventas desde "Sen no Kaze ni Natte" de Akikawa Masafumi en agosto de 2007, primer single en tener un millón de ventas por una artista femenina desde "Chijou no Hoshi / Headlight Taillight" de Nakajima Miyuki en marzo de 2003 y primer single en ventas por un grupo de mujeres desde el "Koi no Dance Site" de Morning Musume en febrero de 2000 **Las ventas del primer día para principiantes fueron las ventas más altas para el primer día del año Oricon comenzó a informar las ventas diarias hasta tener un número de 243 millones de ventas de Japón. Fue el único single más vendido en 2010 en Japón. *El 11 de junio de 2011, se anunció en un evento que Aimi Eguchi, una chica que supuestamente había audicionado para NMB48, se uniría a AKB48 como aprendiz. Más tarde se reveló que Aimi Eguchi no era una persona real, y que había sido creada para promover el producto de "Glico" (Una marca de golosinas) "Ice no Mi", y que sus rasgos eran una mezcla de las facciones mas bonitas de sus integrantes mas populares. *AKB48 tiene una serie de anime llamada "AKB0048": **Actualmente la serie esta finalizada. **Tiene dos temporadas. **Fue dirigida por Yoshimasa Hiraike y Kawamori Shoji, mientras que Yasushi Akimoto estuvo a cargo de su planificación y supervición de la producción. **Cuatro tomos de Manga salieron previamente al anime basados en la misma historia. **Varias miembros de AKB48 son ''Seiyuu (actrices de voz) de los personajes. *"Sugar Rush" de AKB48 es la cancion de salida para la pelicula de Disney Wreck-It Ralph (Ralph el Demoledor). *En el 31 de enero de 2013, el tabloide semanal japonés Shukan Bunshun publicó un articulo que decía que Minami Minegishi había pasado una noche en casa de un miembro del boyband Generations. Horas después Minami fue degradada a Kenkyuusei. El mismo día, en un vídeo subido a YouTube vía el canal oficial del grupo, ella suplicó la administración de dejarla en AKB48 y disculpó ante sus fans por su conducta irreflexiva. En el video Minegishi apareció con un corte de pelo militar y explicó que se rapó el pelo en un estado de shock inducido por la lectura del articulo. *Pocos días después del terremoto y Tsunami del 11 de Marzo de 2011 de Japón, se anunció que AKB48, sus grupos hermanos y su productor Yasushi Akimoto donarían 500 millones de yenes en ayuda a causa del terremoto de 2011. Una parte de los ingresos del próximo álbum de AKB48 también iría en ayuda. El grupo también pidió a los fans a donar dinero a una cuenta bancaria especial. *El 25 de marzo en el blog oficial de AKB48 informó de que una suma de más de 617 millones de Yenes habían sido donados a la Cruz Roja Japonesa. *El 1 de abril, el grupo lanzó un single digital titulado "Dareka no Tame Ni? (¿Qué puedo hacer por alguien?)", Todas las ventas de este single fueron donadas en ayuda al terremoto de 2011 y el Fondo de Ayuda para el tsunami. Su single n°23 "Kaze wa Fuiteiru" se dedicó a las 2.011 víctimas del tsunami, la letra de la canción fue escrita con la intención de animar a los japoneses que fueron afectados por el desastre del 11 de marzo. *En febrero de 2012, el grupo anunció otra donación a la Cruz Roja Japonesa, de más de 580 millones de yenes. Se informó de que hasta la fecha AKB48 había recaudado un total de más de 1,25 billones de yenes en ayuda para el terremoto y el tsunami. *El video "Heavy Rotation" tiene mas de 100.000.000 de visitas. * En un evento de apretón de manos las integrantes Anna Iriyama, de 18 años, y Rina Kawaei, de 19, fueron atacadas con una sierra de mano por Satoru Umeta, quien fue sentenciado a 6 años de prisión. * 1.000.000 visitas en el teatro, el gran número se alcanzó el 25 de febrero durante el stage del Yokoyama Team K, la visitante es una estudiante universitaria de 19 años que asistía por primera vez al teatro y ha sido la ganadora de un free pass de por vida al teatro. La meta del millón de visitantes se logró después de 3367 días, aproximadamente 9 años y 2 meses del debut del grupo. * Para conmemorar su 10° aniversario lanzaron el single Kimi Wa Melody el cual tiene 5 versiones diferentes; Este single también marca el final de Takahashi Minami como líder y mánager de AKB48, es por esto que aunque ella era una miembro activa aún, ocupa un lugar entre las miembros graduadas más populares de AKB48 las cuales fueron invitadas para este single: Itano Tomomi, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, y Maeda Atsuko. * Con el single Teacher Teacher cada integrante del Team 8 apareció en la canción del equipo con el que tienen una posición de kennin, ya que cada miembro es concurrente con el Equipo A, K, B o 4, también se anunció que dieciséis miembros del Equipo 8 cantarán la canción que se presentará en la edición teatral. Esto marca la segunda instancia (después de Kokoro no Placard ) donde Team 8 obtiene una pista de edición teatral ** Se vendieron 1,591,164 copias en las ventas del primer día, las ventas más altas del primer día del grupo. ** Este single marca el regreso de muchos miembros de AKB48, cuya última aparición en un single fue Tsubasa wa Iranai, lanzado dos años atrás. ** Varios miembros estuvieron ausentes de este single; Kojima Natsuki , Tano Yuuka y Hayasaka Tsumugi estuvieron ausentes debido a los anuncios de graduación; Sato Nanami y Yokomichi Yuri estuvieron ausentes debido a un hiatus; Aunque Inagaki Kaori , Takaoka Kaoru y Yaguchi Moka participaron en las canciones de su equipo, estuvieron ausentes del video musical debido a que la primera tuvo una lesión y las dos últimas tuvieron conflictos de programación. ** Primer AKB48 Senbatsu de Yabuki Nako, primer Senbatsu de Fukuoka Seina y Yamauchi Mizuki y primer single de Takahashi Sayaka, Hirano Hikaru, Yamada Kyoka, Kawahara Misaki, Okumoto Hinano, Harumoto Yuki y Okuhara Hinako * Integrantes del grupo participaron en el programa de Mnet, Corea del Sur, PRODUCE 48, del cual nace un grupo con integrantes de grupos 48 y de empresas coreanas. * Sentimental Train '''es el primer ALL48 single y Senbatsu en los que el centro no aparece en la canción principal o el MV, esto es debido a que el centro, Matsui Jurina, entró en pausa poco después de la Elección AKB48 Senbatsu para este single debido su mala salud. Como su condición no mejoró, se anunció que no participaría en la canción principal o el MV de Sentimental Train y que ambas se rehacerán cuando regrese. ** Se vendieron 1.394.356 copias en las ventas del primer día, las ventas más altas el primer día de un single de votación no electoral AKB48. ** Primer AKB48 Senbatsu de Oba Mina desde Labrador Retriever en 2014; Con la excepción de los miembros de grupos hermanos internacionales, esta es la primera participación de AKB48 de Aoki Shiori, Isshiki Rena, Unjo Hirona, Oki Yuka, Oda Ayaka, Okada Miku, Hori Shion y Mizuno Airi. * '''NO WAY MAN es un single dedicado especialmente a Miyawaki Sakura, Honda Hitomi y Yabuki Nako antes de partir para sus actividades de IZ*ONE, volverán a ser integrantes activas de AKB en abril de 2021. ** Todas los miembros que participaron en PRODUCE 48 (excepto los miembros que se retiraron del programa, la única excepción es Miku) aparecen en el single, Sashihara Rino no participó en el MV debido a sus problemas de salud. Takahashi Juri no participó en la escena de baile del MV y solo participó en otras escenas. ** Las miembros eliminados en la segunda o tercera rondas de eliminación participaron en la pista exclusiva de Tipo A como "PRODUCE48 Senbatsu". ** Las miembros eliminados en la primera ronda de eliminación participaron en la pista de edición teatral como "Team Nice Fight". * Para el MV de Jiwaru Days 'se usaron 3450 trajes en el fondo de la escenografía, todos usados en presentaciones y MV pasados de AKB48 **Fue el primer Senbatsu de Yahagi Moeka y la primera participación de Umezawa Minami, Koike Minami, Suzumoto Miyu y Habu Mizuho en un single de AKB48 y la primera participación de las miembros coreanas de IZ*ONE Kwon Eunbi, Jang Wonyoung y Jo Yuri. **Es el último single en el que Sashihara Rino es centro, antes de su graduación en abril del 2019. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (King Records) *Sitio Oficial (Sony Music) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Weibo Oficial *Canal de YouTube Galería 2007AKB.png Akb48-2.jpg Img20110216184506348.jpg 2010AKB.jpg akb48_2011.jpg AKB48_2012.jpg AKB482013.png 2014akb48.jpg AKB48_April2015_(2).jpg AKB48 10°ANNIVERSARY 2015.jpg Akb48June2016.jpg AKB48 2017.jpg AKB48Jun2018.jpg Videografía AKB48- Sakura No Hanabiratachi 2006 MV|Sakura No Hanabiratachi Aitakatta（AKB48）【HD】 720p |Aitakatta AKB48 Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru-0|Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru AKB48 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou-0|Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou AKB48 Boku no Taiyou |Boku no Taiyou AKB48 - Yuuhi wo miteiru ka (夕陽を見ているか?) MV |Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? 桜の花びらたち２００８|Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 AKB48 - Baby! Baby! Baby!|Baby! Baby! Baby! AKB48 - Oogoe Diamond|Oogoe Diamond AKB48 - 10 Nen Sakura-0|Nen Sakura AKB48 - Namida Surprise!|Namida Surprise! AKB48 - Iiwake Maybe【MV】|Iiwake Maybe 'Short. Version Korekara Wonderland 【MV Short ver.】|Korekara Wonderland Dakishimechaikenai 【MV Short Ver.】|Dakishimechaikenai Kimi No Senaka 【MV Short Ver.】|Kimi No Senaka Noel No Yoru【MV Short Ver】|Noel No Yoru Sweet & Bitter【MV Short Ver.】|Sweet & Bitter Gugutasu No Sora 【MV Short Ver.】|Gugutasu No Sora Yume No Kawa【MV Short Ver.】|Yume No Kawa Nante Bohemian【MV Short Ver.】|Nante Bohemian Categoría:AKS Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2005 Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:Watanabe Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan